


A New Age

by indelibleink89



Series: A Life of Deviancy [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Hank Anderson, I don't really know how to tag yet sorry, I'm new at this please be gentle, Markus is the best, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), i guess, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelibleink89/pseuds/indelibleink89
Summary: In the hours after Markus' successful revolution, plans must be made and futures decided. Connor is as uncertain of his own path as the countless other androids now stuck in limbo.





	1. Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic on AO3, so here's hoping it's alright. I'm pretty late to the DBH fandom, sorry about that. But, I have a lot of feelings about these characters so I felt I needed to do something of my own. This is just a relatively short look at what I thought may have happened directly after the androids win in the Pacifist ending. I hope you enjoy it! (Also, I don't have a beta reader so I apologize for any mistakes.)

The room was dark as the five androids piled inside, lit only by the sinking moon in the sky. There was no electricity to aid them, so they adjusted. How long had it been since Markus’ speech? 20 minutes? 30? Connor knew he could check his internal database if he wanted the answer. He decided it didn’t much matter.

They’d returned to the church after their success. If you could call it that. Yes, they’d won their freedom. For the time. Still, there was much to be done. This was why they’d found the back room, so they could deliberate their next moves in peace.

The four leaders of Jericho stood in something if a half circle, faces serious, but the android could still see the lingering emotions of victory in all of them. Connor stood slightly apart, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He could hear Markus begin, explaining how they needed a plan. Things were still so tentative. Their next few moves would be vital to keeping their newly found freedom.

Connor was paying attention, he really was. Yet, he couldn’t help feeling the gun that was in his hand only moments ago. He felt the pressure of his finger against the trigger. He heard Amanda’s voice, her own victory seeming so assured to her. He could still feel the cold of the blizzard in the Zen Garden. He saw himself slowly raising the gun as Markus declared their new age. He was going to shoot him. All their efforts were going to be for nothing.

“Connor.” 

The sound of his name snapped him from the chilly memory and he turned to look at the face of their leader. As he did, he noticed that all of them were now pointedly staring at him. He felt a strange sensation flood through him. One he vaguely recognized as shame. He hadn’t meant to lose his thoughts. “Yes?” He managed to ask, voice too quiet. Yet, in a room full of androids, it didn’t go unnoticed.

“Do you have any ideas?” Markus continued, his own voice soft. Much softer than Connor deserved, he realized with bitterness. He still wasn’t sure how he’d ended up in this room in the first place. Markus had insisted that he come, proclaiming that it was his right after what he’d done for their people. However, Connor knew that it wasn’t nearly enough to make up for what he’d already done to them. 

Yet, they were all looking at him expectantly, as if he were part of this team, a part they could look to for help. 

However, he was at a loss. He _wanted_ to help. He wanted to give them all the answers they needed to ensure they could stay safe. But, his programming was offering no help. Out of the countless skills that had been afforded to him, nothing was helping him with a revolution.

As he looked into Markus’ mismatched eyes, he tried to recall what the conversation had been since they’d entered the room. His audio processors had picked it up, after all. Even if he hadn’t been paying attention. 

Markus had expressed the need for a safe place for their people. As much as they had found solace in this abandoned church, there wasn’t enough room for the thousands of androids that now needed refuge. Many humans were evacuating, yes. But, many would also stay. Such was their way. They had to know that their people could be safe during this… transition.

He supposed he could download a schematic of the city to find any possible abandoned places, but he knew Markus could do this, too. It wouldn’t add anything. He needed to think of something , _else_. Shelter wasn’t the only thing their people were in need of. There were different types of safety. They needed to be able to go outside without fear for their lives. At least, with minimal fear. Was there something he could do with that? Perhaps.

“I…” He started rather lamely, not even sure if his idea would work. “I may be able to use my connections to the Detroit Police Department to conjure up some kind of… interim protocols. For android protection until there are more… binding contracts.” 

He heard a snort from one of the other leaders at this and turned to face them. 

“That’s a waste of time.” North said harshly. “The human police force doesn’t care about our safety. They won’t protect us unless they’re forced to.” She crossed her arms, eyes afire. 

“North-“ Markus started, but Connor cut him off.

“I have to try.” He insisted. “There is a small chance it could work.” He thought of Hank, of how drastically his view had changed on androids over the last week. Maybe others had had the same change of heart. “The right people may be willing to listen.” 

“He’s right.” Simon cut in, his support surprising. He’d barely spent any time with Connor. He had very little reason to think he’d be capable of accomplishing this particular mission. Not that Connor minded the reassuring smile Simon showed him. “We don’t know how long it’s going to take for the humans to create their new laws. We have to be safe until then.”

“Public opinion is in our favor.” Josh reminded them with the ghost of a smile. “Connor should give it a shot.” 

It was odd that any of them were hearing him out, let alone agreeing with him. It gave him a strange sensation that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He almost smiled. Especially as Markus nodded his head, saying, “Do what you need to. Our people’s safety is worth it.” with his own hopeful expression. North only shook her head, but didn’t argue any further.

After this, the other four began their debating again, letting Connor fade into the background once more. He didn’t mind. He was almost… excited? Was that the word for what he was feeling? He had to admit that it felt nice to have an objective. He was still so new in his deviancy, so uncertain. To have a task would be most useful in keeping him sane. At least for now.

The uneasy feeling he’d had since his meeting with Amanda subsided a little bit. Though, he was still nervous. She was gone for now, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t come back. He cast a wary glance at Markus as he thought on this. He would do what he had to to make sure that Amanda didn’t get what she wanted. No matter what. 

As the meeting came to a close and all parties had their separate duties, Connor was eager to leave. As much as Markus claimed he belonged there, he still felt othered. He didn’t quite belong, not really. Not yet.

“Connor.” Markus spoke his name again as he strode towards him, resting a hand on his arm to hold him up as the others passed. When they were alone, he continued. “You seem troubled. Is there anything I can do to help?” 

Connor blinked at him, head ticking to the side. “Help me?” He echoed like a lost child. Another vision of the gun in his hand flashed through his memory banks and he frowned deeper. 

“Yes. You’re one of us now, whether you realize it or not. If I can help you with anything, I will.” 

He didn’t know what to say to that. Did he need help? Honestly, he didn’t know. Everything was overwhelming, but he doubted Markus could sift through his own untrustworthy emotions for him. No, he’d have to figure that out on his own. He also couldn’t solve the conundrum of Amanda, either. 

With a pang of guilt, he wondered if he should tell Markus what had almost happened. What he’d almost done to him. 

No. It would be a mistake. The leaders of Jericho’s trust in him was still tentative. He couldn’t risk breaking it now. Even if he’d been able to avoid the worst. He couldn’t help them if they didn’t trust him. 

So, he merely gave the older android a small smile. “Thank you, but I’m alright. I appreciate the sentiment.” As Markus let go of his arm, he frowned again, “I won’t let you down, Markus.” He heard how determined his own voice sounded in that moment, surprising himself. “I won’t.” 

Markus gave his own smile at that, “Thank you, Connor. I’m grateful for your help. We need all we can get right now.” 

Connor nodded at that and Markus let him turn to leave, a notification filing into his vision.

**// CURRENT OBJECTIVE: GAIN COOPERATION FROM DPD //**

—-

It had been the perfect excuse to contact the lieutenant. Not that he’d really _needed_ an excuse. The way they’d left things after their time inside the CyberLife tower warranted a follow up. Connor had urged the man to return home, to stay safe. He’d been more than pleased to hear the sound of his voice when he’d called. Relief from a worry he hadn’t realized he was feeling flooded through his biocomponents. Hank was safe. He was still in the city. Now, Connor needed to see him.

He’d be lying if he said it was only for his task. It was strange to admit, even to himself, but he wanted to see the older man simply for comfort. He didn’t know why as the lieutenant was ill equipped to solve any of his problems, but he was excited to see him all the same. 

So, when Hank was finished explaining everything he’d seen on the news, how he’d been proud to see Connor marching through the streets with an army of newly freed androids (this sent his thirium pump pulsing faster for a moment), he requested a meeting with the man. 

Hank had agreed more quickly than he’d thought. Albeit with the expected amount of expletives. 

As the call ended, Connor stood from the pew he’d perched himself on after the meeting had ended. It had taken him almost an hour to work up the courage to pull the lieutenant’s phone number from where he’d stored it in his memory databanks. It had been silly, he knew. The unexpected feeling he’d encountered had caused him to pause. Nervousness, he’d been able to assess after a while. Anxiety. 

Again, he caught himself wondering why. He’d never been nervous to speak with the man before, and their relationship was monumentally better than it had started. Especially after the CyberLife tower. Something had changed between them. The tension they’d both been harboring seemed to shatter and in its wake was only… friendship? Connor supposed that that was what he could call it. 

Of course, it turned out that his anxiety had been for nothing when he’d heard the relief color Hank’s voice as he realized who was calling him. Silly, Connor reaffirmed to himself as he began to make his way towards the entrance of the church. He nodded to the androids he passed, most of which gave him grateful smiles and words of thanks. He tried to push away the pang of guilt that he felt at each one.

“Are you going out alone?” The voice surprised Connor, and he stopped to turn towards it. The familiar blonde PL600 stood leaning against the side of a pew. He’d clearly been conversing with a set of male YK500’s before Connor had slipped by. The look in his eyes was as equally surprising as his question. Concern.

“I have a meeting with Lieutenant Anderson of the Detroit Police Department.” Connor said by way of explanation. “I intend to ask for his assistance in gaining the cooperation of the DPD.” He nodded at the sense in his own statement.

“You shouldn’t go outside by yourself.” Simon frowned. “It’s still dangerous for us. There’s still chaos.” 

“Which is why I need to see him.” Connor insisted. He wasn’t afraid. He could take care of himself. He was built to do just that.

Simon let out a humorless laugh. “You seem almost as determined as Markus to needlessly run headlong into danger.” 

For what felt like the hundredth time since his deviation, Connor was confused. There was nothing needless about seeing Hank. Even if he hadn’t needed him for his mission. He would want to see the man, anyway. He understood that Simon did not know their relationship, but surely he understood how much they needed the police department’s help in such a time. 

None of his calculations could tell him why Simon would care whether he was in danger or not when the safety of their people was in question.

Blue eyes found the floor as Simon shook his head, clearly finding something in Connor’s silence that he himself couldn’t see. “You’re important to Markus, you know. You should be careful.”

More confusion. Deviancy was just so frustrating.

“I assure you I’ll be quite alright.” Was all Connor could think to say. “My specific model has been programmed with impeccable reaction times and numerous techniques on self defense.” He saw Simon eye the shiny ‘RK800’ on the jacket he was still wearing. He should probably remove it at some point, but now was not the time to worry about his clothing choices. 

“If you say so.” Simon replied, looking into his eyes for a moment before turning away from Connor and back into the room.

Connor couldn’t shake the oddity of the conversation from his mind as he began his walk. He wasn’t used to anyone worrying about him. Especially not the very people he’d worked so hard to take down only days before. 

**// CURRENT OBJECTIVE: FIND HANK //**

As it turned out, Simon’s concern was pointless. More people had evacuated than Connor had anticipated, leaving the streets mostly empty. As the rising sun found the sky, the android found his destination. He’d asked Hank to meet him at the Chicken Feed. The establishment wasn’t too far from the church, the biggest reason he’d chosen it as their destination.

He saw Hank’s figure as he rounded the corner. The thrum of his nervousness picking back up as he neared. He wondered how long the man had been here, waiting on him. His friend.

As he finally approached, Hank turned to him, one side of his mouth ticked up in a smile. Connor found he couldn’t help mirroring the action as a warmth inside of his artificial body replaced the nervousness. 

Quite suddenly, he registered Hank shooting out a hand to grab his shoulder, pulling him in for… a hug. Hank was hugging him. He was so surprised that it took him a moment to remember to reciprocate. Finally, his own arms went up and he clung to the lieutenant a bit more tightly than was necessary. In that moment he found the comfort he’d been pretending so defiantly that he didn’t need. 

Too soon, Hank pulled away to look at his companion, the smile still there. Connor thought about scanning him to assess his health and stress levels. Though, in an instant, he realized that might be rude. Besides, he didn’t need to do a scan to notice the signs of sleep deprivation. So, instead he merely studied his face, glad to see the obvious relief that continued to sit in the man’s eyes.

“Glad to see you’re okay, kid.” Hank finally spoke, prompting the warmth Connor felt to intensify.

“I am undamaged.” Connor confirmed. This earned an eyebrow raise, but he ignored it. “I’m equally glad to learn of your safety, Lieutenant.” 

“‘Course.” Hank shrugged. “I lived through the age of the Kardashians. An android revolution is nothin’.” 

A quick internet search revealed what Hank was referring to, though he wasn’t sure how a family of celebrities related to what could have easily turned into a civil war. He appreciated the attempt at humor, though, as lost on him as it was.

Hank noticed his lack of reaction and chuckled, “Nevermind, kid. Before your time.” 

Connor nodded in agreement. 

“Well, come on, then.” Hank’s next words surprised the android. He found he was starting to get tired of this emotion already. Why couldn’t everyone just go along with the predetermined paths that his processors would inevitably create in every scenario? He found that constantly being thrown off was starting to grate on him.

“Lieutenant?” Brown eyes showed his confusion, LED cycling yellow. Were they going to the station? Had Hank somehow worked out what Connor intended to ask him? He knew the man was an exceptional detective, but that was quite a feat.

Hank shook his head, “Look, I know it’s not much. Needs to be cleaned up a bit. Should probably at least vacuum the dog hair.” He raised a hand to scratch his neck and Connor realized he was nervous. “But, I got a spare room if… if that’s something you could use. For like… a charging pad or whatever you androids need…”

Connor’s LED returned to its placid blue as he understood what Hank was saying. “You want me to come home with you?” His voice was quiet, all thoughts of his mission pushed to the back of his mind with this new development.

“Well, do you have anywhere else to go?” 

Connor thought on this for a moment. He supposed he _could_ go back to the church, though he realized how much he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to see the unjustified looks of awe pointed at him. He couldn’t deal with the ever watchful eyes of Simon, North, Josh, and most importantly Markus. Markus who wanted to believe that Connor was just like them, when he knew just how different he was. Markus, who Connor didn’t think he could ever face again if he were to fail his task. No, he couldn’t go back there. Not now.

His face fell with the thought and he shook his head. “No. I suppose I don’t.” The sadness in his voice was thicker than he’d intended.

“Then, it’s settled.” There was a tone of finality in Hank’s voice that made Connor perk up.

Connor’s thoughts turned dark as he wondered on the uncertainty of Amanda and his own deviancy. It was a risk for Hank to take him in. CyberLife had already cut Connor off from contacting them. They couldn’t be happy with what he’d done. He’d gone against every single thing they’d programmed him for. Surely Hank realized this. 

“Are you sure?” Connor asked, voice shaking a bit though he knew there was no damage to his vocal processors. 

Hank crossed his arms defiantly at this. “Not just gonna leave you on the cold streets to get attacked by some whackadoodle anti-androids mob. Don’t need that on my conscience. You’re comin’ with me. Got it?”

A smile found its way on Connor’s lips again at that. “Got it.” 

Hank let out a low sigh, uncrossing his arms. “Good. Then we’ll be off.” He turned towards his car, parked off to the side. 

“Lieutenant.” Connor called after him, making him stop to face the android again. “I have a favor to ask you.” 

He grumbled a bit at this, “Well, can it wait until after breakfast? I’m fuckin’ starved.” Guilt hit Connor again as he remembered how early it truly was. He wordlessly nodded, and Hank turned away again. “Great. Let’s go home, then.” 

As Connor moved to follow him, a new prompt flashed in his vision that loosened his tension.

**// CURRENT OBJECTIVE: GO HOME //**


	2. Snazzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets a new jacket and a new perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this and decided to make it a second chapter. It made the most sense. Again, it's not beta read. I hope you like it! It's mostly fluff, tbh.

His fingers ran through soft fur as he lay on his side, staring down at the dog sprawled on the floor. What must the life of such an animal be? Surely, it was infinitely easier than that of a Deviant Hunter gone deviant. He envied the creature and its lazy life. Envy. Huh. That was a new one. Connor didn’t know what to make of it. The stroking motion was calming, though, so he didn’t dwell too much on the new emotion.

Instead, his thoughts went back to himself, and how he’d ended up here, flopped onto Hank’s couch, legs dangling off the end. It was something he’d never done before, a simple action that raised quite a few questions in his artificial brain. Whenever he’d sat, or more rarely, lain down, it had been pointed and with purpose. This time, he’d just let himself drop, not caring what position he’d end up in. He supposed, if he were human, this would be incredibly uncomfortable. But, Sumo had padded over to lay next to him, and he found he didn’t want to get up.

“You look like a teenager who’s parents just told him he can’t go out after curfew.” Hank’s voice filtered over to him, sparking a shot of irritation to go through him. He recognized the teasing tone, but he couldn’t help raising his head to give the older man a frown. This was no time for joking. The safety of his people hung in the balance and he wasn’t sure if he’d been good enough to get his job done.

Connor looked back to Sumo as he heard Hank chuckle. Without warning, he felt the lieutenant grab his leg and push them from the side of his couch. His body responded by almost falling to the floor and he was forced to change to a sitting position to avoid it. With a huff, he awkwardly moved his legs so he wasn’t stepping on the dog. He frowned at Hank once more as the man nonchalantly sat next to the android where his lower half had been only seconds before.

“That was unnecessary, Lieutenant.” Connor complained lowly, crossing his arms. Effectively looking even _more_ the part of an upset teen.

“What’s unnecessary is you addressing me like a damn superior.” Hank pointed at him with the newly opened beer bottle he’d received from the fridge once they’d returned home. “Find something else to call me. Preferably something nice.”

Connor narrowed his eyes at this. Was he suggesting that Connor give him a nickname? He didn’t know how to do that. Was it a skill he could learn? He simply supplied, “Hank?”

“I’ve been called worse.” Hank nodded, barely hiding a small smile as he took a sip of his drink.

“I would imagine there are worse things to be called than your own name.” Such as Plastic Prick, Tincan, Asshole. The list could go on.

Hank seemed to pick up on the hidden meaning in his words and simply nodded, his smile gone. “Hank is fine.”

Connor looked away at this. It wasn’t like he’d never called him by his first name before, but the suggestion that they were now more than just partners weighed heavy on him in that moment. Friends. He reminded himself again. They were friends. Even if he didn’t exactly know _how_ to have a friend. A real one, that is. His hand automatically wandered to the coin in his pocket and he let the familiar metal slide through his fingers.

They were quiet for a moment before Hank let out a long sigh. “Look, kid. You don’t need to worry. They’re good people. They’ll help you.” 

The coin stilled in his palm as he considered his friend’s words. The events of the day circling through his mind. He felt Hank’s eyes on him, no doubt drawn to the yellow of his LED. 

Once they’d gotten home that morning, Connor had been quiet as his partner struggled to make himself a suitable breakfast until he could no longer stand it. He’d good naturedly sat the man down and took over the task, ignoring the grumbling that ensued. He may not have been built as a caretaker, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t download a simple step-by-step recipe for scrambled eggs.

It was after he’d finished, after he’d sat next to Hank, who was now shovelling eggs in his face, that he’d finally asked of him what he’d truly needed.

It didn’t take as much convincing as Connor had anticipated, which he counted as a small victory. Of course Hank would help him. All signs had pointed to it, yet still he’d been worried. The only thing the man had seemed to be worried about was Connor walking into the station so soon after what had happened. Just because there was more than likely people willing to help, it didn’t mean there weren’t others who weren’t resentful. Connor had thought of Detective Reed and his open hostility towards him previously. There were no laws now, someone like him could finally use this opportunity to do harm.

It hadn’t mattered. The safety of thousands of his counterparts had been more important that Connor’s own wellbeing. So, he’d gone with Hank, his anxiety spiking as they pulled up at the familiar building. What if he failed? What if, because of him, countless androids were harmed when they could have had protection? He’d never failed before. He couldn’t start now.

It had been Hank’s steady hand on his shoulder and his reassuring words that had propelled Connor from the car and into the doors of the DPD. 

There were no androids to greet them as they entered. In fact, there were very few people, at all. The ones who _were_ present had eyed the duo with varying looks of shock, amusement, contempt, and anger. Hank had reminded him to not let it get to him, so he’d squared his shoulders and walked with his head held high.

Of course Fowler had been there. It was his precinct, after all. Even a revolution wouldn’t get him to abandon his post. He’d been standing in front of an officer, a look of exhaustion on his face as Connor and Hank came into view. With an order for them follow, he marched them into his office. Good. Even though the room was made of glass, Connor still felt some kind of privacy as the door closed behind him.

Fowler had glared at Hank, telling him he had a lot of nerve bringing in the android the day after an unprecedented uprising. Something in his words had felt hollow and Connor had used this to his advantage. He was skilled in diffusing situations, and he’d intended to get the captain to understand his plight. By some miracle, it worked. Mostly. Even if Fowler, much as he’d hated to admit it, was sympathetic to his cause, it wasn’t only up to him. He would have to discuss this tentative treaty with his superiors. Everything hinged on whether they felt that keeping androids safe was a priority. They were already stretched thin with officers who’d evacuated and the increase in crime literally overnight. Caught up in keeping their own kind in line, would they really, as Hank had put it, ‘stick out their necks’ for androids?

Somehow, with a phone call, Fowler had managed to get the Chief of Police herself to grace them with her presence. As soon as she, accompanied by the Deputy Chief, had walked into the office, Connor scanned her. 

**{Selina Franklin. Date of Birth 04/19/1980. Chief of Police since 2035.}**

The mask of calm on her dark skinned face hadn’t let him see much of how she was feeling about the situation. Not until she’d opened her mouth and her deep voice had announced that they had five minutes to convince her to help. Connor was able to see how she’d made it so high up the ladder.

He’d had hope as they left Fowler’s office. Hope that such a people would understand, would realize that they had no one else. Protect and serve was their motto. It was up to them to decide if that extended to androids. 

Fowler had promised to call Hank when they’d reached a conclusion, though he hadn’t specified how long it would take. He had no idea of knowing, after all. Connor just hoped that it wasn’t too long. A flash of words had hit him before they’d made it to the car.

**// CURRENT OBJECTIVE: WAIT FOR FOWLER’S CALL //**

As his gaze made its way back to Hank, now staring at the opposite wall, Connor had to wonder if there would be officers who wouldn’t need an order to protect an android. Would there be those who simply saw it as the right thing to do? Someone else willing to understand their emotions? Someone else who would go so far as to open their own home to an android who literally had nothing? The thought ticked the side of his mouth upwards just as Hank turned back to him.

“What?” His voice was gruff, “Did I get beer in my beard?” He raised a hand as if to wipe it away.

Without warning, Connor let out a sharp laugh, surprising both of them. Hank’s wide eyes only made him laugh again. Connor couldn’t recall laughing before. It was… nice. He liked it. He realized he wanted to do it again sometime. 

Finally, as Hank’s eyes narrowed, Connor shook his head. “No, Lieu- Hank. There is no alcohol in your facial hair. Though, the mental image was admittedly amusing.” 

Hank eyed him for a moment before it seemed he decided he didn’t mind the teasing. “I’d say to not go around smiling at a guy for no reason, but I figure it’s something you need to start doin’ more often.” Hank nodded to himself as if he’d just given a great tome of wisdom. 

“I agree.” Connor said, not letting his current smile fall.

“Just don’t go smilin’ too hard at strangers. Never know when someone’ll take it the wrong way.” Curiosity entered the android’s brown eyes at this, unsure of how a smile could be taken in anything other than a friendly context. Hank merely shook his head at Connor’s expression. “Jesus, I keep forgetting how young you are.” He said, more to himself than to his partner.

“I am approximately 3 months old, Hank. I was officially released for limited use by the DPD in August. Though, my construction was-” Hank stopped him with a hand over his mouth. He merely blinked at the action until he pulled away again.

“I’m gonna stop you right there. I don’t wanna hear about your construction. Just say your birthday’s in August and I’ll keep it in mind.” 

“But, I wasn’t bor-” The hand was on his mouth again.

“Don’t make me find the duct tape.”

Connor let out a sigh of defeat through his nose, a trick he’d learned from the very man sitting next to him, and his face was free again.

“Whadd’ya say we figure you out while we wait?” Hank suggested then. 

“I’m not sure what you mean.” Connor replied as Hank stood, setting his beer down on the coffee table. What exactly did they need to figure out? 

“Your Nazi jacket, I doubt you want to keep that thing, snazzy as it is. I don’t have much in the way of clothes that’ll actually fit you, but I’m sure I can find something for now. ‘Till it’s safe to do actual shopping, that is.” 

Connor looked down at himself with a frown. “I suppose I could get rid of it. I doubt CyberLife is very proud of me at the moment, anyway.” Hank rolled his eyes at this. “But, I don’t see why I need to change completely. My clothes are in perfect condition.” Careful to avoid the large St. Bernard still at his feet, Connor stood as well. He’d only changed his clothes once, to fit in with Jericho. He didn’t have that outfit now, and he wasn’t upset about it. He hadn’t particularly liked it. It had been much too… casual. He actually preferred to look ‘snazzy’ as Hank has put it.

He shimmied out of the jacket, eyeing it for a moment before he folded it neatly and set it on the table next to the bottle. He doubted it would stay there, but for now, it was the only place he could think to put it. Until Hank picked it up again, that is. For a moment, Connor was afraid he’d let it unravel into a wrinkled ball. But, the man seemed to understand his intention and held it neatly. 

“Fine.” Hank grumbled as he walked around the couch, headed toward the hallway. “At least let me give you a different jacket. ‘S too cold outside to be running around like that.”

“I don’t feel the cold, Lieutenant.” Connor tried to remind him as he followed behind. He was stopped short as Hank turned to give him an exasperated expression.

“Will you just humor me on this?” 

“Sorry, Lieutenant.”

“Connor.” The older man’s voice was a warning.

“Yes, Hank?” He plastered on an innocent face, as if he hadn’t known exactly how much he was getting under his friend’s skin. 

“You think you’re so cute.” Hank shook his head as he turned back and continued his trek down the hallway. 

He stopped about halfway and Connor could see over his shoulder that he was eyeing the door at the end. This was most likely the ‘spare room’ he’d referred to that morning. Further analysis led Connor to believe that it had once been Cole’s room. There was a twinge somewhere in his biocomponents at the thought. He was about to suggest staying on the couch when Hank lifted his arm and went for the door in the ceiling instead. The one that led to the attic.

“Where are you going?” Connor asked, even though he knew the obvious answer was, in fact, the attic.

“Told you. I’m findin’ you a jacket. D’you mind if I put this one away?” Hank looked back to him as the ladder came down. 

“No. That’s quite alright.” Connor tried to say in an encouraging voice. His mind was still on the spare room. 

Hank began the ascent then, and Connor contemplated following him, but thought better of it. They hadn’t exactly come up with ground rules for his stay just yet. No need to test the waters.

As he waited, he could hear grumbling and ruffling, followed by a thud and an “Ow, shit!” Before Connor could ask if the man was alright, he came into view and backed down the wooden stairs once more. 

“Got it!” He held up the article in question, triumph in his voice. Connor saw that it was a simple black blazer, classy but restrained. He decided before he even touched it that he liked it very much. “Was kinda dusty. But, still good as new. Don’t remember where I got it. Some fancy place where they tailor all your shit. Back in my younger… skinnier days.” Hank touched a hand to his stomach as he held the jacket out for Connor to take.

He did so with surprisingly shaky hands. Odd. A quick diagnostic proved that there was nothing wrong with his motor functions. He didn’t know why he would be shaking. Or why his throat would feel tight at the look on Hank’s face. Silently, he slipped into the blazer, letting it rest on his shoulders as he pulled on the cuffs, smoothing down the front. “How do I look?” 

Hank’s answer was a low whistle and a gesture towards the bathroom. “See for yourself.”

He complied with the request, pushing open the door and switching on the light. As he studied his own reflection through the randomly placed sticky notes, he had to admit… he looked pretty good. The jacket seemed to fit him ‘like a glove’. Another of Hank’s sayings that he’d picked up on. Connor threaded the button through the single hole and smoothed it down once more. 

A warmth began to spread through him as it clicked that Hank was just _giving_ him this nice thing. It was the first real gift he’d ever received. The thought made it hard for him to find words. His gaze shifted to Hank in the mirror where the man now stood leaning against the doorway. He knew he needed to do something to express the true depth of his gratitude, but he was at a loss. All his social protocols could come up with was a simple, “Thank you, Hank.” In a voice that almost sounded choked.

“No problem.” The older man offered in his own struggling voice. “For a while, I thought I’d be giving it to my son for his first date or somethin’.” A sad smile made its way on his face at the thought.

Connor turned to look at him straight, a frown on his face. “Hank, I don’t think I can accept this. If you meant it for your son-” For the third time this evening, Hank cut him off. Thankfully without physically forcing him to stop talking.

“Don’t worry about it, Connor. No use keeping it shoved away in a box for the rest of time. It looks good on you. Keep it.” 

Connor could only stare at him for a moment, eyes wide and LED pulsing yellow as he thought on just what this meant. To him and to Hank. He was still at a loss for how he could convey his jumbled and, quite frankly, overwhelming emotions. He opened his mouth to try and force out _something_ , anything appropriate, when the sound of Hank’s ringtone cut through the air.

His LED flashed red for a millisecond before returning to normal. This had to be it. The look on Hank’s face as he eyed the screen told Connor that it was Fowler on the other line. As he answered, Connor turned up the sensitivity of his audio processors to be able to hear the other man’s voice. 

“Jeffrey.” Hank said by way of greeting.

“Hank.” Fowler replied in kind.

“Well?” 

Connor’s airflow halted as Fowler continued.

“I’m not sure if this is what the android wants to hear, but we were able to work out… something.”

“What does that mean, Jeffrey?”

“It means that legally, we can’t force any of our officers to protect an android life, but we can highly… encourage it. Make it somewhat of a guideline they would be inclined to follow. Selina was more on board than I first thought she would be. Hopefully, by the end of the week, we’ll have actual laws to help us out.” 

Connor wasn’t sure how to feel about this. Was it a victory, or was it a humiliating defeat?

“If it makes you feel any better,” Fowler spoke again, “As we’ve been briefing with the officers, more of them are supportive than not. Especially the younger ones. We may have a veritable army on our side.”

“Our side, huh?” Hank countered with a little smile. 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re not the only one allowed to change their mind, Hank.” He huffed, but it lacked real fire. 

“Well, then.” Hank ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. “I suppose that’s all we can ask for right now. Thank you, Jeffrey.” Hank looked to Connor before he said, “We appreciate it.”

“Of course, Hank. Just do me a favor and make sure he lays low anyway.” Connor didn’t miss the ‘he’ in the captain’s sentence. “This by no means, means that it’s one hundred percent safe in Detroit.” 

Hank’s chuckle was more lighthearted than Connor felt at the moment. “When has it ever been? This place is a shithole.” 

Connor expected the captain to retort, but instead he heard a snort from the other line. “Have a good evening, Hank. And don’t think this means you’re excused from work tomorrow. I’m expecting to see your ass here bright and early. We’re understaffed as hell. We still gotta protect this shithole somehow.” 

Hank waved the comment off even though Fowler couldn’t see him. “Night, Jeffrey.” After he ended the call, he broke out into a full on grin. “Guess you did it.” He told the still slightly uneasy android.

“I… I certainly hope this will be effective.” The thought of Markus, furious with him as their people were being murdered without aid, flashed in his mind and he frowned at it. He decided that he very much did not want that to happen.

“Hey, don’t sweat it.” Hank strode forward, brushing invisible dust from Connor’s shoulders. “I told you, there’re people who want to help. This’ll save a good deal o’ android lives over the next few days. You did good, son.” 

Again, there was that warmth, that tightness that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Maybe it didn’t matter if he didn’t figure it out right this moment. Not when Hank was giving him that face that said he was _proud_. Connor thought he must have done something right to earn it. Though, he wondered if Hank had realized the term that had slipped from his mouth as he praised him. He knew better than to question it, and settled on nodding silently. 

As Hank turned to leave the bathroom, bright blue text sat front and center in Connor’s optical units, and he smiled softly at it.

**// MISSION SUCCESSFUL //**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I continue this series, I'm gonna really enjoy writing Connor and Hank fluff. It makes me happy. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'd like this to be part of a bigger work with more one-shots and an eventual longer chaptered fic. I have a ton more ideas I'd like to follow through with. Please, let me know if you'd be interested in seeing more! Constructive criticism is always welcome, as well! Thank you for reading.


End file.
